Don't Be Afraid to Love
by MysticAngel01
Summary: Hinata has the type of personality that makes it easy for people to walk right over her. However,Naruto has changed her life,he has taught her never to give up, and has finally given her the voice to stand up against her clan's rules to keep Naruto's love
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_This is my first one-shot! So I hope you guys like it.. It's based on one of my friends moments in her life.. well, not exactly well.. this didn't actually happen!! I mean, it sorta did.. but not all of it.. not the entire story.. anyways.. I'm soo weird!! Anyways.. sorry!! Ok.. here's the story.. I was really planning on putting this in my Naruto Preschool Adventure story.. but, I figured that I should make at least one one-shot on fanfiction.. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! (or do I?) JK.. I DON'T… XD

* * *

**Don't Be Afraid to Love…**

_"I wonder where my father is."Hinata wondered anxiously. "Now I have to wait in front of the school for him alone. Come to think of it.. It's getting kinda dark out here." _Hinata now stood in front of the academy, _alone_. Since it was the middle of winter, the sky had darkened much earlier than usual. Snowflakes, fell from the sky which gathered in the Hinata's hair forming big clumps of snow.

Usually, she would wait with Neji, for her father to pick her up. However, today Neji had unexpectedly disappeared. It seemed, that he had decided to walk Tenten home today. _"I wonder if he likes her?"she pondered with a smile._

_"I wonder what Hinata's doing all alone?"Naruto asked himself as he peeked from behind a nearby tree. "Well, I guess I'll stand by her. Just so she doesn't feel lonely."_

"Hey Hinata."Naruto greeted.

"Oh hey Naruto."Hinata responded with a slight blush.

"So, what ya doing?"Naruto questioned, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Just waiting for my dad."HInata replied.

"I see.." -- Naruto then realized Hinata slowly walking away from him.

"Where you going?"Naruto asked concerned.

"Well, my father's a little strict. He doesn't really like me spending time with guys outside our clan."she informed him solemnly.

"Ouch."Naruto answered slightly offended.

"But not only you Naruto! He just doesn't like any guys around me I guess."Hinata reassured him. "well, except Neji."

"Oh…" Naruto said lowly. "_Brrrrr, I'm freezing. I should of brought a thicker sweater. I knew there was going to be a snowstorm, why didn't I wear a heavier sweater?"Hinata asked herself taking a glance at Naruto._

"Brr.. it's getting cold out here don't you think? Aren't you kinda cold in that sweater?"Naruto asked her concerned.

"Oh I-I'm f-fine."Hinata replied with a slight sniffle.

"It sounds like you're getting a cold, here take this."Naruto motioned taking off his orange vest.

"NO-no! I'm fine Naruto! Please, keep it.. You'll be cold!"Hinata responded nervously. _Echooo! Hinata sneezed. Echoo! Echoo! Echoo!_

"Hinata, you're getting sick. Please take it, or I'll force you to take it."Naruto told her sternly.

"B-but.. I can't you need to stay warm too, and I'm sure my father would be suspicious if he sees me with your jacket on."

"I don't care about him! I'm worried about you."Naruto told her in a serious tone of voice. Hinata then noticed Naruto slowly nearing her.

"Naruto what are you doing?"Hinata questioned in fret taking a step backwards, little did she know, behind her was a nearby tree. Naruto however, continued to near her, slowly he took off his vest and held it in front of him. Hinata however, had run out of space and now was backed up into a tree. _"Oh! A tree! I can't believe I didn't see it!"she shouted in her head. "what is Naruto doing? Why is he doing this?" _Naruto now pressed the both palms of his hands against the tree, with Hinata in between his two arms. Immediately Hinata's face turned bright red, Naruto's face was now only an inch away from hers, her body suddenly began to feel hot.

"Hinata, you have to stop worrying about others. What do you think? Do you think that this is wrong?"Naruto whispered into her ear lightly.

"Of course not Naruto, it's just…"

"How do you feel now?"Naruto asked her his voice turning into the lightest whisper. Naruto was so close to her now, that whenever Naruto spoke her body tingled and she felt chills go up her spine.

"Really warm…"Hinata told him.

"Hmm.. It worked.."Naruto told her.

"It worked?"she asked confused.

"Sakura told me there's two ways to help heat someone up, one way is to give them something to wear, or to make them really nervous, which raises their blood-pressure causing them to get hot. You know Sakura, she's been studying the human anatomy with Tsunade."

"Oh.."Hinata replied lowly. "thanks Naruto, I feel better now." _Hinata then shifted her body to try get out of Naruto's arms before her father spots her._

"Hi-Hinata, please tell me you're going to learn to speak up."Naruto told her.

"W-well.. It's hard to speak against my father Naruto. It's not as easy as you think."Hinata replied, soon realizing Naruto wasn't going to let her go.

"Hinata, I know this is sudden, but do you love me?"he asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"Naruto, I uh.. Well.."she stuttered "Of course I do. I thought you already knew, but it just wouldn't work out between us."

"Wouldn't work out huh?"he repeated slightly hurt.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."she apologized, taking a deep swallow which felt like a golf ball going down her throat.

"Are you really? Are you really sorry Hinata?"  
"Naruto!! Please.. Don't make this harder than it is."

"You shouldn't be afraid to love, if you truly love someone than you would try your hardest to keep that love. It doesn't sound like you Hinata, I thought you didn't give up. Why are you giving up so easy on me?"

"Naruto please."Hinata cried out. Tears suddenly pouring out of her eyes. "I've always loved you, but I've worked so hard for my father to notice how hard I work, I just can't give that up so easily."

"Kiss me then, at least give me that."Naruto whispered in her ear. Suddenly his face neared hers and she had no time to react. It would be easy to push him away, her clan specialized in close combat attacks, but for some reason—she just couldn't move. She loved him, and even though this went against her clan's rules, at the same time, this didn't feel wrong. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that his lips had now touched hers. _"I love you so much Naruto…"she repeated in her head as on tear drop made its way down her cheek._

Finally she came to the conclusion that she would not break away from him, she loved him—and that was all that mattered. It was so natural, her hands suddenly wrapped around his body, he was just so close that she just didn't want to break away. "_Is this wrong?"she wondered in her head as Naruto's hands slowly reached her waist._

"Hinata!"a voice yelled from a distance. Her eyes then widened _father._ Instantly, Naruto let her go.

"Hinata Hyuuga."the voice repeated firmly. Instantly, Hinata turned her head, only to see her father looking back at her, his face full of rage.

"Father- I can explain!"Hinata shouted defensively.

"Explain what? How you have betrayed our clan?"her father questioned glaring at Naruto.

"Father, it wasn't betrayal."Hinata blurted.

"Then what is this?"

"It's love."Hinata answered as fear began to fade away from her eyes.

"Love?"he asked with a chuckle of frustration.

"It is father, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm in love with him."Hinata told him.

"So, this is love? You answering back to me?"

"No father, love is when you try your hardest to… No, what I'm trying to say is, if you truly love someone than you would try your hardest to keep that love, and I'm not going to give him up father. I'M NOT."

"Hinata we're going home."he informed her with an expression of disappointment.

"Father, no. I'm not going to go home until you accept him. I'm tired of keeping my feelings to myself! I know, it's against the clan's rule, but as my father—what do you really think? Do you really think it's wrong for me to love him? Do you?"Hinata roared. _"Hinata, I've never seen her like this before."Naruto thought bewildered at the fact that Hinata was now yelling at her father._

"Father, I've tried—for years, to be your perfect little girl. Actually, at first I was going to prepare myself to let Naruto go, just so I wouldn't disappoint you, but one thing I have learned—is that letting something go only makes you weaker, and I want to be strong dad. I want to lead our clan, and I don't want to disappoint you. So when you look at me like that, I just can't help but want to know why? I work so hard, and I know that sometimes some things are harder for me to learn, but would you please just acknowledge me? Know that I'm actually trying?"Hinata protested as she held back the tears that vigorously fought to try to break free.

"Hi-hinata."her father told her softly.

"Father, if it weren't for Naruto, I would have given up already. He was the one that kept me going, kept me believing, and the one who helped me find my voice, and for that, I'm not going to give him up so easily."

"So you truly love him?"he asked her softly as he glanced at Naruto.

"Yes father, so much—please don't make me let him go."she repeated as her tears broke out, her face now against her father's chest as he her father warmly hugged her.

"I'm proud of you Hinata."he told her softly. _"Thank-you Naruto, for helping me find my voice."_

* * *

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Well there it is! my first one-shot!! I hope you guys liked it!! Really!! I hope it wasn't too bad for my first one-shot. If it was, just tell me in the reviews.. Thanks for reading!_


	2. SORRY LETTER SORRY GUYS

HEY GUYS.. I'M SORRY.. BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING.. SO I'M SORRY… MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE.. BUT MOST LIKELY NO.. SORRY… BYE..


End file.
